


Put It Back

by joudama



Series: Conbiniverse [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShinraMart's new anti-shoplifting campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It Back

The broom, which Seph had nicknamed "Masamune" and no one ever asked why or, you know, dared to touch, came out so fast even Zack was surprised by it, and blocked the exit.

Sephiroth glared. And glared.

"Put it back," he finally said.

The little boy looked at him, swallowed very, very hard, and went back to the candy aisle and took the candy bar out of his pocket and put it back on the shelf. Only then did Seph "sheathe" Masamune, and the kid ran for the hills.

Zack grinned and headed to the back, to the "Perps Scared Off" board they had on a wall, and added another mark by Seph's name.

He grinned and wondered why Angeal and Genesis even tried any more.

\--

It was rare that the general area manager came in, especially to a night shift. Still, Reeve was a pretty easy-going guy, and Zack was glad to have someone to shoot the shit with, as opposed to Seph, who shot the shit all of, well, never.

"So, why are you here tonight, sir?" Zack asked, watching Seph prowl the store.

Reeve grinned. "This store has the lowest shoplifting count of any store in the entire company, even though it's in such a high-crime area. Needless to say, President Shinra is thrilled, but wants to figure out what this store is doing that other stores aren't, and implement it."

Zack snickered. "Unless ShinraMart finds a way to clone Seph, I don't think that'll work too well."

Just then, Masamune made his nightly appearance, and the junkie who had tried to filch some chips took one look at Seph's glare and followed Seph's orders to the letter.

He put it back.

Reeve watched that with wide eyes, and then got a little smile.

\--

About three weeks later, the general manager, Lazard, opened a poster box that had come in from corporate. They got new posters from corporate all the time, so Angeal didn't pay it much mind. Then Lazard unrolled it and bit back a choked laugh, and Genesis peeped over. Then cursed. 

"The new anti-shoplifting campaign poster," Lazard said, lips twitching up in a grin, and he unrolled the poster so Angeal could see it.

The flames, Angeal thought pragmatically, were a nice touch.


End file.
